


Prompt - Leia, elation

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Emotions run high at the medal ceremony after the battle of Yavin IV





	

She knew she should be keeping a straight face. She was an official, a symbol of dignity of a fallen world. She was the daughter of the royal house of Alderaan. The last daughter. She had to be more serious, more dignified. 

But they had won. They had beaten the Death Star, the planet killer. 

The cost had been terrible. Horrific.

But there they were – the farmboy and the smuggler. Both scrubbed and fresh. Both as out of place as she had been in the trash compacter. 

And both smiling at her.

Luke smiled like a school boy, trying to take a task seriously. Like someone bemused by the hugeness of it. She couldn’t help but smile back, his genuineness infectious. 

Solo’s smile was a smirk, that cheeky little quirk at the corner of his lips that teased. Mostly to cover how uncomfortable he was in front of all these people. She tried to play it cool, which wasn’t easy as he accepted the medal, and winked. Rogue!

And then R2-D2 was there, calling in his little chirp of beeps and they were all grinning. 

This was a serious, sombre affair. But Leia couldn’t help but feel elated. In all their loss, there was still laugher.


End file.
